


Bros

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony: A Friendship drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros

Tony Stark and Clint Barton, instantly became friends after New York.

Their similar personalities and outlook of life caused them to bond.

They also bonded over teasing their teammates.

Clint generally did not like any nickname given to him that has anything to do with archery.

But he doesn't mind Tony calling him, 'Legolas.'

He knows this is the genius's way of showing appreciation.

He also constantly made new upgrades for Clint's bow and made him new arrows.

Clint in turn taught Tony basic hand to hand combat, so Tony can at least defend himself without his suit.

He and Tony bonded over their dislike for their fathers.

And the loss of their father figures, Jarvis and Coulson.

Clint also knew most of Tony's behaviour was a mask that he wore to hide his insecurity.

They both plus Natasha were the only normal people on the team.

It gave them an incentive to prove themselves.


End file.
